1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly, to an electronic device with a virtual keyboard function.
2. Description of Related Art
A virtual keyboard technology has been developed. Electronic devices, such as cell phones, with the virtual keyboard technology can project a virtual keyboard (image) onto a surface and detect a keystroke on the virtual keyboard by detecting interactions at specific locations on the projected image. However, most virtual keyboard projectors are separate from the electronic device and each application of the electronic device may adopt a different input device other than the virtual keyboard. This is an inconvenience.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide an electronic device, in which the above problem is eliminated or at least alleviated.